vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sirius (Mega Man Star Force)
Summary Sirius is an extraordinarily powerful EM Being who controls the supermassive black hole in the middle of the Milky Way Galaxy and all the data compiled in it, simply referred to as the Black Hole Server. His personal hobby is controlling the black hole to suck up planets across the galaxy, looking for the best fighters in the galaxy so he can compile their data and have them fight each other for his own amusement. This brings him into conflict with Mega Man when Sirius decides to try and absorb Planet FM, which Mega Man had sworn to protect as Cepheus's Brother. Although Sirius and his army of revived AM beings (which included the monstrously powerful Apollo Flame) are defeated, he gives Mega Man the Mu Medal to make Rogue hunt the hero for all eternity before transferring all of his own data to the Meteor Server out of spite, further empowering the Crimson Dragon. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-B Name: Sirius Origin: Mega Man Star Force Age: Unknown, but at the very least 100 years Classification: EM Wave Being, Alien, Master of the Black Hole Server Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Energy Manipulation, Gravity Based Black Hole Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Immune to Status Effects such as Mind Manipulation and Gravity Manipulation, Cannot be staggered or flinch upon getting hit, Barrier Canceling, Elemental Manipulation (Can fire beams of various elements), Data and EM Wave Manipulation, Intangibility towards non EM-based attacks 'Attack Potency: At least Solar System level (Vastly superior to the Crimson Dragon, controls the supermassive black hole at the center of the Milky Way seemingly effortlessly, can maneuver it while fighting powerful beings like Mega Man and control beings as powerful as Apollo Flame, as well as being far more powerful than The Three Sages of AM, who are considerably stronger than beings such as Harp Note and Gemini Spark) Speed: Massively FTL+ (At least 2.6 Billion C when scaled to Geo, who can reach Sagittarius A from Earth in 5-10 minutes) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50, likely much higher (Can easily stand inside the gravitational field of his supermassive black hole) Striking Strength: At least Solar System Class (Should be comparable to Mega Man) Durability: At least Solar System level '(Matched Mega Man blow for blow despite the latter's ability to match his attack potency, can create barriers that even the 3 Sages of AM cannot hope to break, who are on par with Geo) 'Stamina: Limitless (Never shown tiring, even in defeat) Range: Standard melee range. Interplanetary with projectiles. Galactic with his abilities (The entire Milky Way Galaxy revolves around his black hole) Standard Equipment: The supermassive black hole Sagittarius A*, his Satellite Wings. Intelligence: He has the demeanor of a psychopathic manchild, but can easily recreate destroyed EM Beings from fragments of their data and has a vast knowledge of EM Beings and the workings of the galaxy. Weaknesses: Sirius is incredibly vain and confident in his abilities. He has the general demeanor of a usual child playing with Toy Soldiers. Feats: Show/Hide * Far more powerful than the Crimson Dragon (before he gives it his power) * Easily batted aside the 3 Sages of AM * Recreated the game's bosses into more powerful versions of themselves * On par with, and likely superior to, Apollo Flame (Who most likely killed Rogue in an alternate timeline) * Fought Geo Stelar to a near standstill. * Somehow possessed a substance originating from Mu despite presumably never knowing about Earth until a scout from Planet FM fled there to send Cepheus' message to Geo. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Super Armor and Status Guard: Sirius cannot be impeded in anyway by various forms of manipulation, including mind manipulation, freezing, extreme heat, and other ailments. He also cannot flinch, meaning that it is impossible to interrupt his attacks unless he is interrupted at an exact moment in his movements, making it extremely hard to stop his assault. * Glass Barrier: Sirius can generate an endless supply of barriers that complete negate single attacks but shatter on contact. These can be avoided by entering close combat or by creating a time-space void to negate them. * Format Laser: '''Sirius fires a narrow yellow laser from his wings that completely negates any and all additional defense effects such as Barriers and Shields as well as reverting any terraformed ground to normal. * '''Wing Assault: Sirius detaches his four wings and sends them as homing projectiles to attack his target. These have armor-piercing properties and Mega Man cannot block them without the aid of Battle Cards. * Wing Formation: Sirius's wings detach and fly in multiple directions to attack a target from all sides with beams that correlate to the Fire, Electric, Water/Ice, and Wood/Earth elements respectively. * Satellite Blazer: Sirius combines his four wings into a large cannon that fires a powerful beam that Mega Man cannot block under normal circumstances and can blast holes in the battlefield (which in his fight with Mega Man was Sagittarius A*) with ease. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Game Characters Category:Capcom Category:Gravity Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Aliens Category:Forcefield Users Category:Element Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Energy Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Space Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Data Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 4